create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lily8763cp/Plants vs. Zombies Online Area Idea- Tropic Terror (beta name)
NOTE: THIS WILL CONSTANTLY BE UPDATED AS NEW IDEAS ARE MADE (ideas are welcome though :) ) Normal Info This world is a world set in a tropic future in recently token over Hawaii. Puddles can't be planted on by anything but aquatic plants and they randomly appear, summoned by rain or the Water Buckethead Zombie. There is a total of 35 levels in this world. Gimmicks *Puddles- These puddles will be created and disappear randomly, only water plants can be planted on these puddles and they will die if the puddles disappear in 5 seconds, but the Leek can make puddles...and make that tile a permanent puddle unless the plant that removes all water is used. Any other fire plant can evaporate puddles nearby in a 3x3 area but if a whole row becomes puddles, it becomes a water lane and can't be evaporated by fire plants, only by the Bonfire-in-a-candle. *Rain-Once in a while, a rainstorm will start, this rain will create more puddles and activate a couple of zombie's special ability. Clouds in background will turn dark blue 10 seconds before the storm. *Hail-Sometimes, a hurricane will start, all puddles will freeze into ice which slow any zombies on them and any plants on them expect for ice plants. It also hurts every plant on screen but ice plants, in which they get a boost, zombies have a low chance of getting ice armor that gives them +50 health expect Gargantuars, which 100% get them but fire plants can burn them off. Clouds in background will turn light blue for 10 seconds before the storm. *Thunder Storm-Sometimes, a thunder storm will start. Zombies will speed up and puddles become electric, hurting anything that gets on it. Random electric shocks will strike, instantly killing anything on the tile, plant or zombie expect if they are electric. Like the thunder in another world, the Anthurium will absorb these electric bolts and any electric plant gets boosted by the storm, the Electric Conductor Imp also uses this to attack plants in a 3x3 area. Clouds in background will turn black for 10 seconds before the storm. *Waves-The first 3 lanes are the ocean, though sometimes it creates a "wave" that splashes down, dealing heavy damage to plants 4 lanes ahead of it and Scuba Zombies pop out of it. The 2 forward lanes can be removed but the 1st one can never be removed, though further levels will start with the ocean being up to 5 lanes ahead and up to 3 back lanes can't be removed. Brain Buster (Marsh Madness) This brain buster is a conveyor belt level in which all lanes but the 1st lane are water, you always get Lily Pad and Spiky Hornwort, but the other plants change depending on the level. These levels are the only levels in which the Zombarine and Zombcraft Carrier have speed as they slowly move closer to the player's house. They are the levels of days 9, 18, 26 and 33. The name is based off "March Madness". The Conehead, Buckethead and Flag versions of Scuba Zombie only appear in these stages too. Plants *Bonfire-in-a-candle **Sun Cost-100 **Recharge-Slow (In Tropic Terror and Big Wave Beach), Medicore (other worlds) **Ability-Sets all zombies on screen in a blaze for 10 seconds, making them get damage fast, it also evaporates all water and puddles. **Based off- Moses-in-a-cradle and candle **Other-Water evaporated in Big Wave Beach will slowly come back **Unlocked-Day 1 *Leek- **Sun Cost-50 **Recharge-Medicore **Ability-Turns a tile into a water tile. **Based off-A leek **Unlocked-Day 2 *Whirl-pea **Sun Cost-300 **Recharge-Very Slow (in Tropic Terror and Big Wave Beach), Slow (in other worlds) **Based off-Pea and Whirlpool **Ability-Brings all zombies on screen to it when in water and on land it only brings zombies in a 3x3 area to it. **Unlocked-Day 5 *A-log-gator **Sun Cost-250 **Recharge-Medicore **Based off-Log and Alligator **Ability-In the water, every once in a while, it jumps onto other water tiles and on land it just acts like a chomper with more health, but once it's "eaten", it will jump out an attack all zombies ahead of it. **Unlocked-Day 7 *Spiky Hornwort **Sun Cost-150 **Recharge-Medicore **Based off-Soft Hornwort **Ability-Shoots spikes that go through multiple zombies and deals extra when zombies are eating it (it has more health than most plants), deals more damage if planted on water. **Unlocked-Day 10 *Coco-pult **Sun Cost-300 **Recharge-Fast **Based off-Coconut Tree **Ability-Lobs coconuts that, once it hits one zombie, ricochets between multiple zombies. There's 5 random coconuts it can lob. One that does normal damage, one that deals more damage, one that releases an electric shock once it hits each zombie, one that explodes in a 3x3 once it hits a zombie and one that splits into 5 little coconuts once it hits one zombie. **Unlocked-Day 17 *Plantoon **Sun Cost-150 **Recharge-Medicore **Based off-Plant and Pontoon **Ability-Like a Lily Pad, but takes a up a whole row instead and can't be eaten, but will faint after 1 and 1/2 minutes **Unlocked-Day 21 *Snowwall Berry **Sun Cost-25 **Recharge-Slow **Based off-Snowberry **Ability-Creates an ice wall ahead of it, which is slightly weaker than a wall-nut, any water tiles in a 3x3 area that aren't planted on will also become ice, it also freezes all water without Lily Pads or any other aquatic plants in Big Wave Beach, so zombies will have to eat through. If planted during a hurricane, the ice will have more defense. **Unlocked-Day 28 *Gingersnap **Sun Cost-200 **Recharge-Medicore **Based off-Ginger (and the word Gingersnap) **Ability-Snaps at nearby zombies, dealing heavy damage and also has the same HP as a Wall-nut. **Other-Coinium, costs 5,000 coins *Poison Pitcher **Sun Cost-200 **Recharge-Slow **Based off-Pitcher Plant **Ability-Sprays a damaging poison that poisons all zombies on screen then disappears. **Other-Gemium, costs 100 gems. *Ohi'planter **Sun Cost-150 **Recharge-Fast **Based off- Ohi'a Lehua and Ohmeter **Ability-Attacks depending on what its arrow is pointing at. In Tropic Terror, it depends on the weather, in Castle in the Sky it's always the electric attack and in every other world, it randomly changes every 40 seconds. It shoots red petals when clear, water that deals splash damage in rain, lightning bolts in thunder storms and slowing snowballs in hail. It also isn't effected by any bad weather effects. **Other-Endium, beat 30 levels. Zombies (note, only listed new zombies/zombies effected by the rain) *Tropic Flag **Speed-Same as most flag zombies without rain. Very fast (in rain) **Toughness-Same as most flag zombies. **Ability-Appears during huge "waves" of zombies, once it rains though, he runs in a panic. They also can randomly spawn otherwise and bring, 3-4 other zombies with them in their lane and the one above and below them. **First Appears- Day 1 *Umbrella Zombie **Speed- Fast (with Umbrella down), Slow (with Umbrella up) **Toughness- 25 HP **Ability-Hits plants with its umbrella, dealing heavy damage (10 bites per hit) and immune to straight projectiles when it's not raining, but when there is a storm, it puts its umbrella up, making it immune to lobbed projectiles but eats only like a normal zombie. **First Appears- Day 4 *Scuba Zombie **Speed-Normal **Toughness-15 HP **Ability-Only appears when the waves pop out. **Other-Has a conehead, buckethead and flag form that only appear during the marsh madness stages. Conehead has 35 HP, Buckethead has 74 HP and Flag has 15 HP like the normal Scuba Zombie but is faster. **First Appears- Day 5 *Cone Sipper Zombie **Speed-Normal **Toughness-24 HP (same as a Conehead Zombie) **Ability-Before they go, they will sip out water for a random amount of time, the longer they sip, the more damage the water they will shoot out will deal more damage (max of 5 damage) once they reach a plant. They replace every Conehead Zombie once the Gargantuar battle ends. **First Appears- Day 5 *Hula Dancer Zombie **Speed-Fast (but every 10 seconds, it stops to dance in place) **Toughness-15 HP **Ability-Runs up to plants, but every 10 seconds, it stops to dance in place, healing all zombies on screen (15 hp), it also is immune to attacks during this unless the attack is from behind. **First Appears- Day 6 *Zombarine **Speed-None (normally), Slow (Marsh Madness) **Toughness-80 HP **Ability-Every 5 seconds, it shoots a torpedo that does 5 damage to the first plant ahead of it. It can be paralyzed by the E.M.Peach and can't appear if the water is evaporated due to it taking 2 tiles. **First Appears- Day 8 *Electric Conductor Imp **Speed-Fast (normally), N/A then Fast (thunder storm) **Toughness-10 HP (Imp), 60 HP (Electric Conductor) **Ability-Acts like a normal Imp but in thunder storms, it will set up a conductor in which all thunder bolts will aim towards it, creating a damaging electric blast to plants around it in a 3x3 area once it's struck by lightning. **First Appears- Day 10 *Scuba-Swipper **Speed-Fast (when on water/puddle), Slow (gets faster each puddle it goes on) **Toughness-60 HP **Ability-Gets out of the water faster than most zombies then goes slowly, walks and eats faster the more puddles it goes on. Can be disabled by the E.M.Peach. Goes faster generally during rain. **First Appears- Day 11 *Tropic Gargnatuar **Speed-Same as most Gargantuars without Hail. Slow (in hail) **Toughness-Same as most Gargantuars but gains 50 HP when hail falls. **Ability-Crushes plants with its palm tree and throws a tropic imp when it has 1/2 of its health left. When it hails, it gains +50 hp with ice armor, but fire plants can instantly burn it off. **First Appears- Day 16 *Water Buckethead Zombie **Speed-Normal **Toughness-64 HP (same as a buckethead zombie) **Ability-Once defeated, it drops the water on its head, during that tile into a puddle, if 5 of these drop on that tile, it becomes a permanent water tile. They replace every Buckethead Zombie once the Gargantuar battle ends (Day 16). **First Appears- Day 17 *Markerter Zombie **Speed-Normal (not in rain), N/A (in Storms) **Toughness-20 HP (it's "mini market" has 90 HP when set up) **Ability-Acts like a normal zombie with more health in dry weather but when it storms, it sets up a mini-market that has Umbrellas, Water-sipper cones (that are always 1/2 way filled), water buckets and flags, Tourist Zombies will "buy" and get these items. There's only 7 of these items and the ones that appear are random. **First Appears- Day 17 *Tourist Zombie **Speed-Normal **Toughness-10 HP **Ability-Acts like a normal zombie but if a "mini-market" is set up, it will grab an item and use it, gaining the ability. **First Appears- Day 17 *Water-copter **Speed-N/A **Toughness-20 Hp **Ability- Takes 5 seconds to charge in the water, then flies up and shoots a giant missile, dealing 10 damage to all plants on screen. Can be disabled by E.M.Peach to delay it and Blover can blow it away. **First Appears- Day 18 *Zombcraft Carrier **Speed-N/A (normally), Slow (Marsh Madness) **Toughness-90 HP **Ability-Takes 7 seconds to summon a Zom-plane in each lane, only appears in the water and can be disabled by the E.M.Peach **First Appears- Day 29 *Zom-plane **Speed-Fast **Toughness-15 HP **Ability-Flies really fast to a plant then drops a bomb dealing 40 damage to that plant, then flies away. It's only summoned by the Zombcraft Carrier and Zombot and is weak to E.M.Peach, Blover and Hurrikale. **First Appears- Day 29 Levels Travel Log Quests (Better ideas wanted) Bonfire-in-a-candle Zombie be nimble, zombie be quick, zombie don't jump over the bonfire-in-a-candle...stick! Beat Tropic Terror level 1! Leek While most leeks are bad, this leek is a leek you'll need! Beat Tropic Terror level 2! Whirl-pea Spinning in circles, this pea is unlike most others! Beat Tropic Terror level 5! A-log-ator A gator with a wooden bite, hope it doesn't give you splinters! Beat Tropic Terror level 7! Spiky Hornwort Unlike another type of Hornwort, this one isn't smooth at all and ready to spike anything in its way! Beat Tropic Terror level 10! Gallery Leek.png|HD Leek Leek_Water.png|Leek Bonfire-in-a-candle.png|HD Bonfire-in-a-candle Bonfire-in-a-candle_Grass.png|Bonfire-in-a-candle A-log-ator.png|HD A-log-ator Alogator_water.png|A-log-ator Pea-pool.png|HD Whirl-pea Pea-pool_Water.png|Whirl-pea Spiky Hornwort.png|HD Spiky Hornwort Spiky_Hornwort_Grass.png|Spiky Hornwort Coco(tree)-pult.png|HD Coco-pult Coco-pult_Grass.png|Coco-pult Snowwall_Berry.png|HD Snowwall Berry (leaves are meant to look like a crown) Snowall_Berry_on_Grass.png|Snowwall Berry Plantoon.png|HD Plantoon Plantoon_Water.png|Plantoon Gingersnap.png|HD Gingersnap Gingersnap_Premium.png|Gingersnap PitcherPlant.png|HD Poison Pitcher (uses PvZAS Pitcher Plant design) Poison_Pitcher_Premium.png|Poison Pitcher Ohi'planter.png|HD Ohi'planter Premium_Oh'I_Planter.png|Ohi'planter Category:Blog posts